


（伪）ANAN取材密话

by irochan



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M, fluff kkl
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irochan/pseuds/irochan
Summary: 搞事！搞事！搞事！





	

“大致的拍摄是这样的，打算先拍二位单独场景，最后一幕是两位合拍。设定的话是 二人 情欲 make love……”  
“哈？这是什么设定？！BL？？？？？”光一一脸不可思议的说道。  
“你该不会现在才明白过来吧……”正在旁边摆弄小物件的刚，头也不抬的慢悠悠说道。  
“你知道？？？真的假的？？？难道不是普通不能再普通的拍摄麽？！”  
“有点失礼了哦，光一君。ANAN的风格一直都是这样啊”终于停下摆弄小物件的刚抬头说道。“不过还是真是托光一君的福，在节目上说BL也没问题。”  
“可是节目……我？你？就我们？嗯？？真的？？”光一有点语无伦次的说道。“你果然没看杂志邀请我们拍摄发的大纲……不好意思，你先出去吧，我会给光一君解释的”刚转头对有点手足无措的工作人员说道。  
“嗯……嗯，麻烦刚桑了。那这样的话，我先去准备了”说完工作人员就连忙开门离开。  
“我不看杂志邀请大纲说得过去，可是tsuyo你为什么要同意？”  
“唔……可能是想在图片上也完完全全占有你吧。哦！到我拍摄的时间了。走了。”还没等光一反应过来，刚已经起身快速走了出去。  
“嗯？喂！tsuyo！你……”当光一准备拉住刚问清楚的时候，被工作人员提醒自己单独拍摄的时间也到了。  
“光一桑麻烦胳膊抬起来一点……眼神再……好好！就这样！保持！！！”  
拍摄也算是平稳顺利进行着。  
“请kinki桑换最后一幕场景的衣服”  
虽然有做好心理准备，然而当看到所谓的“衣服”是两条内裤的时候，刚内心有点后悔了，更别说本来就有点不爽的光一。  
“这不就是两条胖次麽！能叫衣服？？？？”光一指着被工作人员称作衣服的内裤说道。  
“额……因为设定的关系，所以……嗯…不打扰了。”  
“换麽？”  
“才不要……别人碰过的胖次就算是新的也不要”说完，光一就开始脱衣服。“你还不脱？时间长了再出去你会更尴尬……”  
“哦…哦我这不是在脱麽”  
“你刚刚说的话好像跟我们第一次做时的话一样”光一穿上浴袍说道。  
“第一次时，你可没闲工夫开玩笑”  
“嘛……”  
“走吧！”  
…………  
“光一桑，麻烦用手抚摸刚桑的嘴唇，刚桑就保持这个姿势”  
“光一桑……是抚摸……您别戳啊都快肿了都”摄影师看着画面上堂本光一僵硬的手指跟堂本刚有些红肿的嘴唇头都要大了！这床上拍摄可是点睛之笔！！！  
“两个大男人摸什么摸！”光一高声反驳道。  
“可是光一桑明明说BL也没问题啊”灯光师忍不住吐槽了一句。  
“……”  
“……”  
就连躺在床上打算装死的刚也受不了。“不然换个姿势吧，光一可能没这么弄过，毕竟第一次，是不是光一君”  
“嗯……要不这样吧，我说什么两位就摆什么姿势，也不需要特别情感在里面。就纯摆姿势……”  
“刚桑麻烦趴在床上，光一桑的左手从后环绕住刚桑的腰部，对！对！然后光一桑往刚桑背部上来点，太高了！再往下一点！”  
“好！别动！就这样！”摄影师连忙嗯下快门，然而拍出来的画面还是一团糟，俩人的肌肉紧绷绷的……别说是性欲了……说抽筋都还算好的。  
一度想要放弃的摄影师看到照片中二人红彤彤的耳根，觉得应该还能挽救这期主题。  
“kinki桑，这是自拍线，我已经连了，等一下会再清场一次，到时候就剩二位。等二位觉得可以的时候就嗯下按钮。”  
“不好意思，真是麻烦你了”刚接过自拍线说道。  
“不麻烦，辛苦二位了。”  
等把一切东西调整好之后，工作人员全部出  
去，整个场地就剩他们。  
“所以……怎么弄？”  
“嗯……就跟平常一样……唔”还没等刚说完就被光一吻住。  
刚的唇很软，很甜。让光一忍不住加重这个吻。光一挑开唇瓣含住刚的舌头，慢慢啃咬，吮吸。  
“kochan……有人……”  
“他们都出去了不是么？”说着含住刚的耳垂舔舐起来  
“可是……嗯……ko…chan”  
“tsuyo明明这里也起反应了”说着手便伸进内裤里面揉搓勃起的欲望  
或许是因为场地的问题，刚显得尤其敏感。再加上光一的手指不断划拨刚的欲望，大拇指不断摩挲着铃口，欲望顶端流出透明液体，随着光一手指的滑动发出糜旎的声响，在房间里面显得格外清晰。  
刚的小腹紧绷，咬紧下唇，不想让自己的呻吟泄露出来，呻吟声被压在喉咙里，然后呻吟最后化成了绵软的鼻音，一点一点地从鼻腔里流露出来。  
“kochan……嗯……啊……”被欲望淹没的刚也不管现在还是不是拍摄场地，挺着腰身想光一更进一步。  
光一亲了亲刚的脸颊说“等一下会更舒服”，说完便一路向下，舔弄着着刚的脖颈，肩膀，胸膛……  
在腹部处留恋片刻后，光一便直往目的地，伸出舌头舔了舔已经变得湿漉漉的欲望，之后便整个含了进去。  
吞吐两下后又吐出来，抬起头来看着已经陷入欲望中的刚，笑了笑，嗯下了放在身边的自拍按钮。  
接着舌头在刚的铃口上来回的扫来扫去，之后才将刚的欲望整个吞进去。  
“嗯…啊……好舒服…kochan……嗯……”刚一边呻吟，一边用手按着光一的头，腰身也不自觉的随着光一的吸允而摆动起来。  
欲望在光一嘴里越发的炽热，光一知道刚这是快要到了。几个深吞后便狠狠的在刚的铃口吮吸了一下。  
“咔嚓”  
“kochan……嗯……啊”高潮过后的刚，身体软绵绵的躺在床上，享受着高潮过后的余韵。  
而光一看到自家恋人的模样，身下的欲望越发的胀痛起来。  
光一一个用力把刚翻了过去，自己便跟着压上了刚的后背。“嗯？kochan……”沉浸在高潮余韵的刚软绵绵的。  
“不是说要在图片上完完全全占有我麽？嗯？”说着欲望贴在刚的臀瓣中来回的摩擦着。  
“嗯……kochan……别闹啊……”后穴时不时被光一炽热的欲望摩擦却又不进去的感觉，让刚觉得内心有千百知蚂蚁在爬一样。  
“进来啊……kochan……嗯……”刚弓起身子想更加靠近身后的欲望。  
“tsuyo这个样子到底是谁占有谁呢”说完舌头便亲吻起刚圆润的肩膀，接着缓缓向上在刚的耳廓中舔舐吸允。  
“嗯……kochan……进来啊……唔……”  
“咔嚓”  
“tsuyo忘记这是拍摄场地了麽？嗯？”虽然嘴上说着这样的话，身下的欲望还是依旧顺着刚的臀缝狠狠的摩擦着。  
“难受……嗯……进来啊……”刚反手摁住光一的背部，仿佛这个样子自己后穴瘙痒就能缓解一样。  
“咔嚓”  
“嗯……快点……kochan……”  
“等回家好好喂饱你”说着光一也加快摩擦的速度，手指也没忘揉搓刚的乳头。前后夹击的快感使得刚又一次高潮。  
“咔嚓”  
“tsuyo，射到床单上了哦”在刚的耳边低声说道。  
“还有我可是还没发泄出来，等一下回去……嗯……”说完便起身走向摄影机。  
“真的是……滚蛋……”趴在床上的刚看着光一的一举一动哼唧唧的说道。  
“咔嚓”  
“啊！都两个小时过去了……那kinki桑应该……”一个工作人员看着手机说道  
“应该有拍吧……毕竟就他们两个人”  
“那……进去看看？？”  
“进去吧……”  
“打扰了……打扰了……”  
“嗯？kinki桑拍完了麽？？？”摄影师看着一个穿着浴袍坐在床上盘着腿玩弄手指甲，另一个人穿着浴袍坐在椅子上倒腾手机。气氛还真有点……嗯……不可描述。  
“抱歉，果然BL还是无理，换个主题吧！事务所会再约个时间拍的”说完光一变拍了拍玩弄指甲的刚，示意要走了。  
“真的很抱歉，下次一定会好好拍的”经过摄影师时，刚停下来低声说道。  
“刚君，快点！我们不是还有事麽！”已走到门口的光一说道。  
…………  
“果然……BL还是不行啊”  
“这一天白忙活了，之前拍的照片也不能用了……唉”  
“谁让咱们定的这个主题是BL……”  
“嗯？谁动设备了？怎么图片全部都没有了？？？”  
“不知道……可能坏了吧……”  
…………  
“这年头还有人偷床单的……什么鬼”  
“iro鬼”。  
END


End file.
